


Dia's Guardian Angel

by MamiAfterDark (EdamamiTomoe)



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Comfort, F/F, Incest, Mommy Kink, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/MamiAfterDark
Summary: Dia has a bad dream, and goes to her mommy for comfort.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Kurosawa Ruby
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Dia's Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short age regression comfort fic. Tehe.

“Uu, mommy?”

Ruby rouses from her sleep as she finds her older sister tugging at her sleeve meekly, tears in her eyes and a pout on her face, undoubtedly having woken up from a terrible nightmare. Pretty quickly quickly shifting into her more maternal nature, even as she’s groggy, Ruby rubs her eyes and gives her baby a soft smile, and asks, “Aww, what’s wrong my little baby?”

“DiaDia had a nightmare…” Dia mumbles, climbing into bed with Ruby and pulling her big bunny stuffy up with her, hugging it tightly as she clings onto her mommy’s smaller frame, nuzzling into her chest.

Aww, that’s not good. If Dia isn’t so distraught, Ruby might find this to be absolutely adorable, but right now, the only thing on her mind is comforting her little girl and making sure she’s okay. Bringing her arm around her and hugging her close, nuzzling against her cheeks, she says softly, “Aww, baby, it’s okay, mommy’s here now. She’ll protect you and look after you, and make sure no harm comes to you. You’re safe with mommy.”

“Uuuu. It made DiaDia really stressed out.” Shutting her eyes tightly and curling up in her mommy’s embrace, Dia whimpers and crawls under the blankets so that it’s easier to cuddle up. And of course, pulling her bunny stuffy under the blanket too, she can’t let her get cold! 

Cuddling with her little baby tightly, her arms wrapped around her little baby to protect her, Ruby says comfortingly, “Mm, it must have been to stress out my little girl. But don’t worry my little princess, you’re gonna be okay. Just sleep here with mommy tonight, and she’ll keep the bad dreams away, okay? I’ll watch over you as you sleep.”

“DiaDia would really like that…” Relaxed a bit as her mommy soothes her, Dia opens up her eyes once again, looking up at her mommy with trust and love in her eyes. Nuzzling her mommy and closing her eyes as she feels her body calming down to rest, she mumbles, “Mm, mommy is always so good at calming me down… I think DiaDia will be able to sleep now…” 

“Good, good. That is good to hear.” Aah, the things Ruby will do for her little girl to keep her happy and healthy. Holding onto her little girl and softly stroking her hair, comforting and pampering her little baby as her breathing slows to a steady sleepy pace, she places a soft kiss to Dia’s forehead, and coos, “Mommy will be right here, my little darling. Mommy will keep DiaDia safe and sound, so sleep well now, my precious little girl…”

“Uuu, mommy…”

Just like that, with her mommy’s gentle embrace, loving strokes, and soft voice, Dia slowly finds herself drifting back off to sleep once again, this time without any bad dreams plaguing her. Only sweet and fluffy dreams of playtime together with her loving and wonderful mommy.


End file.
